I don't care
by bubbblepop
Summary: Sungyeol sudah tidak lagi peduli pada Myungsoo yang telah menjadi namjachingunya selama empat tahun.. /One shot/ MyungYeol / 2Sung


**I DON'T CARE**

**Cast: Myungsoo, Sungyeol, Sungjong & other Infinite's member**

**Disclaimer: fanfic ini murni milik saya, tapi cast-nya bukan (mereka hanya saya pinjam sebentar)**

**Warning: yaoi, ide cerita pasaran, typo(s), dll**

~Sungyeol's pov~

Kembali kulihat ia – namjachinguku – berjalan bersama seorang yeoja namun bukan yeoja yang kulihat kemarin.

_"Yeojachingu baru lagi," _pikirku.

Aku berusaha tidak mempedulikannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi tempat ini.

.

.

.

_Dua jam kemudian…_

"Chagi, aku pulang," teriak Myungsoo yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartment kami – apartment yang kami tinggali bersama empat tahun terakhir.

Aku berusaha tak mempedulikannya. Aku sudah lelah marah kepadanya.

Ia berjalan menghampiriku yang sedang memotong-motong wortel diatas sebuah talenan kayu.

_GREP!_

Ia memeluk pinggangku dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga kananku, "chagi, sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kita tidur? Masaknya besok saja, aku tidak lapar."

Aku tak menanggapinya.

Myungsoo kembali berbisik, kini di telinga kiriku, "ayolah, chagi, atau kau ingin digendong?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku Myungsoo menggendong tubuhku menuju ke kamar kami dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang king size kami.

_"Biarlah dia melakukannya padaku untuk terakhir kalinya," _ucapku dalam hati.

.

.

.

Aku bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang dan aku tidak ingin Myungsoo mengetahuinya.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6:40 tapi aku sudah siap menunggu jemputan dari seseorang di belakang pintu.

_Ting… Tong…_

Bel berbunyi, menandakan seseorang yang telah kunanti-nantikan itu telah datang. Aku segera membuka pintu dan keluar.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap namja tersebut sambil membungkukkan badan.

Aku tersenyum kemudian menggandeng tangannya. Kami pun segera berjalan meninggalkan apartmentku.

.

.

.

9:02 am

Aku sedang duduk berdua di taman bersama namja yang menjemputku tadi pagi. Seklias aku melihat lagi namjachinguku berjalan bersama seorang yeoja yang kukenal sebagai mantan tetanggaku, Dasom. Aku membuang pandanganku ke arah lain, tak mau lebih lama melihat pemandangan tak menyenangkan tersebut.

"Jonggie, aku ingin makan es krim. Belikan aku es krim rasa kopi ya," pintaku pada namja disampingku.

Namja yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda dariku itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar…" Ia lantas berlari menuju ke kedai es krim yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk.

Sambil menunggu Sungjong membelikan es krim untukku aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada Myungsoo yang kini sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Dasom. Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Sejak awal aku tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Kalau dulu karena aku yakin yeoja-yeoja itu hanya sekedar untuk 'selingan' saja dan yakin kalau cintanya hanya untukku. Sekarang aku tidak peduli karena aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang lain disampingku. Bukannya aku sudah tidak lagi yakin kalau cinta Myungsoo hanya untukku seorang, tapi aku sudah tidak mau peduli pada perasaannya, toh ia juga tidak peduli padaku. Biarlah ia merasakan sakitnya nanti.

.

.

.

~Normal pov~

10:18 am

Myungsoo baru kembali dari kencannya bersama Dasom, ia berniat untuk beristirahat sejenak di apartmentnya sebelum beralih ke jadwal selanjutnya (baca: kencan bersama DoYeon), tapi sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk beristirahat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam.

Sungyeol – dengan dibantu Sungjong – kini sedang mengemasi barang-barang yang ia ketahui sebagai barang milik Sungjong, memasukkannya ke dalam beberapa kardus besar yang sudah siap diangkut. Karena memang sebagian besar barang yang selama ini mengisi apartment mereka dibeli oleh Sungyeol, maka keadaan apartment mereka sekarang nyaris kosong. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang king size tempat mereka tidur dan melakukan "hal-hal lain" tiap malam, pantry – yang sudah kosong, sebuah cermin raksasa yang menempel di dinding depan kamar mandi, dan sebuah sofa panjang tempat Myungsoo tidur jika sedang menjalani hukuman.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Myungsoo yang masih tidak tau apa-apa.

Sungjong mengeluarkan satu per satu kardus berisi barang-barang Sungyeol tersebut keluar tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran dan pertanyaan Myungsoo.

"Gomawo atas semua yang telah kau berikan selama empat tahun ini. Mian, aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Sungyeol sambil menarik koper besarnya keluar dari kamar pada Myungsoo yang masih berdiri kebingungan di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Dan ini untukmu, luangkan waktu untuk datang ya, annyeong…"

Sungyeol memberikan sebuah undangan berwarna ungu pada Myungsoo kemudian pergi begitu saja bersama dengan Sungjong yang telah menantinya diluar.

Myungsoo baru saja menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah membaca tulisan di muka undangan tersebut.

**Lee Sungjong & Lee Sungyeol**

**6 Januari 2014**

**END**


End file.
